


let me put on a show for you

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Drabble, Lapdance, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, alex is a shy smol baby, miles is his loving boyfriend of one year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex decides to celebrate his and Miles's one-year anniversary by giving a lapdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me put on a show for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted over on my [tumblr!](http://mileskane.tumblr.com)
> 
> for reference, i was imagining [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/02/9e/57/029e57650dfb529f7901590b8515ebc6.jpg) smol bby alex and [this](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-MD4jN4M_FPw/TZSjCDdjkwI/AAAAAAAAByc/BkenZZdZVkw/s320/Miles-Kane.gif) cutie miles.
> 
> the song that alex gives the lapdance to isn't definite; it can be whatever you want it to be, honestly. [this](http://www.lulus.com/images/product/medium/1568434_251082.jpg) is alex's sweater. imagine it on him. im agin e.
> 
> i think that's p much it lets gOOO MOTHERFUCFKCER S

Alex didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into, but he wasn’t sure how to back out of it now.

To make a  _very_ long story short, he had somehow managed to convince himself (with a double-fudge milkshake and a pep talk in a gas station’s bathroom mirror) that the best way to celebrate his one-year anniversary with his boyfriend Miles was with… a lapdance.

Sensibly speaking, those kinds of down-and-dirty dances were associated with the thoughts of strippers who wore sparkly nipple covers or university girls looking to make their sugar daddies  _very_ happy, but Alex was quite obviously neither of those things. Although he was nearly twenty now, he still had never gotten over the shyness that constricted him from doing nearly  _everything_ since childhood.

Yes, he and Miles had already had sex; sex was as normal a part of their relationship as was holding hands in the park. It also wasn’t the fact that he believed Miles would laugh at him- he knew that no matter how badly he stuttered while speaking or what weird habits he had, Miles loved him through and through.

But this new idea- giving his boyfriend a dance that could only be described as downright  _slutty-_ terrified him for one reason: he didn’t know what the hell he was doing.

Flash forward to now, as Alex paced the living room floor while Miles waited for him in their bedroom. He already had the perfect song picked out (something with a slow yet heavy beat and lyrics that made him hide his face in his sweater sleeves if he paid attention to them) and his outfit was just  _perfect,_ but yet, he couldn’t bring himself to go through with it all quite yet.

“I’m ready whenever you are, laa,” Miles called from the other room, hands folded together in his lap.

“C-coming in a minute!” Alex answered. “J-just, uh… gotta get… ready.”

Finally, when it seemed he could stall no longer, Alex walked into the bedroom, one of his shoulders exposed from the way his loose sweater hung off of it. “S-sit there,” he directed quietly, pointing Miles towards the wooden desk chair in the middle of the room. His boyfriend did as told (attempting to hide the growing smile on his face) and Alex pressed play on his mp3 before rushing quickly over to Miles.

As the song began, Alex raised one sweater-clad hand to his face, covering up the lower left half of it as he began to swing his hips back and forth. Miles could only watch in awe and struggled to keep his grin at a bare minimum.

As the first chorus came around, Alex leaned in closer and trickled his lips down the side of Miles’s neck while rolling his hips in the air, as if he was slowly fucking a ghost. Miles couldn’t help but lightly place his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, causing Alex’s eyes to widen and a blush to spread across the top part of his cheeks.

“Keep going, laa, you’re great at this,” the taller lad praised, only causing Alex to blush even more. He attempted to sing along with some of the words, but as he lowered his hips down more and more, the warmth in his face spread throughout his entire body.

By the time the chorus finished and the second verse started up, Alex was holding onto the back of the chair as he rolled his hips back and forth. He would make teasing gestures alluding to kisses, but never touched Miles’s lips with his own, and from the way he giggled, Miles knew Alex was having the time of his life right now.

With the second chorus, Alex swiftly turned himself around so that he was no longer facing Miles, wiggling his bum to the beat as he lowered his torso down further and further. As his head nearly touched his knees, he slowly began to come back up, being sure to grind down extra hard against Miles’s groin. This elicited a small groan from the latter, but he kept it on the downlow, not wanting to interrupt Alex’s dance by accident.

Alex pressed his back against Miles’s chest and closed his eyes, looping his arms around the back of Mi’s neck while singing along much more boldly to the words of the song. At one point, Miles ran his hands down Alex’s chest and stomach, causing the boy to bite his lip and hold back a squeal of joy.

He was doing much better at this than he ever dreamed.

During the third and final chorus of the song, Miles began pressing hot kisses to the nape of Alex’s neck, being sure to nip at the skin here and there in order to make Alex moan. As the song finally faded out, Alex stood up and leaned over Miles again, pressing their foreheads together.

“So,” he said quietly, “what’d you think?” From the way his lips curled up at the corners to the tomato-red blush imprints on his face, there was no way to describe him with any word other than  _flustered._

“I think,” Miles said slowly, “that a certain somebody definitely deserves a good fuck right now.”

Alex could only giggle as he allowed his boyfriend to push him back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
